FLCL: America
by Bobby-san
Summary: This is what would've happened if the story of FLCL had happened in the small town of Babylon, New York in August of 2006 to a preteen named Bobby. Please R&R.
1. Hell of a Day

Note: This is my first FLCL fic, so I'll need criticism. Please read and review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL or any of its characters, The only characters I own in this is Myself, and all my friends and family.

A/N: I added where the songs would go (they're in parentheses) but No lyrics, This is not a songfic.( And they're not all from the pillows)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hell of a day (Your Guts, I hate 'em, Reel Big Fish)  
This town is boring, The things that are considered "exciting" are just festivals with the quality of an old record played on a phonograph.  
All I would do was hang out with my friends. Life was becoming one repeated cycle. That was, until she arrived.

I'll always remember that day.

Me and my friend, Sam were biking to his house talking about a fanfic I was about to write. I said he'd be in it, he wanted to be evil. So I said he could. We were so caught in our conversation that nobody noticed the light humming in the background. It slowly got louder but still we didn't notice. When we saw a bright yellow Vespa roaring down the street, we both finally noticed it. "What kind of an idiot paints a Vespa canary yellow with a big P! on the front?" I asked Sam. "How the hell can you read that from here?" He asked. "Hey, I've got 20/20 vision, remember?" "No, You don't."

We got into an argument and once again stopped paying attention to the vespa.  
The driver slowly pulled a bass guitar off her back and when she got next to us-

THWACK!

I flew off my bike and hit the ground. The last thing I heard was "Ah, Crap."

He jumped off his bike and ran to help me, "Stop!" The driver of the vespa stood there with her arm extended and her hand rotating. "What are you gonna do to help him, hit 'em again?"

They just stood there looking at my lifeless body. The driver of the vespa screamed," He's dead! Oh no, It was my fault!" Sam interrupted, " He might be aliv-" "No, Don't try to console me!" She said that overly dramatically.The driver took off her helmet and goggles revealing cotton candy pink hair and yellow eyes. "Hair dye," Sam whispered to himself. "Come back to life!" She then proceeded (in slow motion of course) to try and do CPR.

I woke up to seeing some pink haired person kissing me, My eyes widened and I got up and ran to the side. "Were you just trying to take advantage of my unconcious body?" She twiddled her fingers, "Maaaaaybe." I didn't even reply, I just jumped on my bike and rode as fast as could, with Sam right on my heels. The driver laughed to herself, put her goggles back on and rode off.  
(Song 1 End)

(Everything is cool, Reel Big Fish)  
When my mom called me and said to go home, I set off and as soon asI got home, I worked on writing something in my room. My mom called me down for dinner. I was a bit tired so I walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes and turned into the kitchen. (Manga start) I yelled as I saw, who else but the driver of the vespa sitting there right next to my mom, Chel (Step-dad), and Cassie (Sister). My mom asked me, " What're you yelling about?" "Come on and sit down, Bobby." Chel said. "What's wrong with you?" Cassie added. "Hi" The driver of the vespa said that like nothing happened. "What's she doing here?" I yelled at my mom. "She answered to our babysitter ad, I'm going back to work soon, ya know?" "That soon after having a baby?" " I can't afford to be out any longer" " But why her?" "She said she'd work for free. She just said she want's to see one of the kids especially," She then whispered to me, "I think it's Cassie, they seem like friends" Chel finally interrupted my conversation with Mom. " So what was your name again?' "Haruhara Haruko, just call me Haruko" " Oh, and also, She'll be staying with us," My mom added, I asked, "Where?" "Well, Cassie doesn't want her in her room, she can't stay in the babies room or our room, and you have the biggest room-" "Oh, God no" I said. "Your room!" My mom finished. I just looked at them grabbed my dinner and ran upstairs.(Manga end)  
(Song 2 end)

I ran upstairs ate my dinner and collapsed on my bed. Looking in the corner, I saw a guitar. "I'll never get to sleep with her playing that thing... or hitting me with it." I'm not sure how long I laid there but around nighttime, she came upstairs and plopped down in my bed. I jumped up. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked at me with one eye. "Going to bed, whatsit look like?" "Not in my bed!" Haruko gave me puppy dog eyes, "Pweeze" "Immature- Fine! I'll just sleep on the floor then." I plopped down on the floor and closed my eyes. I woke up the next day and looked out the window, it was really foggy, the fog seemed to magically clear and I saw a new sight, I fell backwards and blacked out

(White Ash, The Pillows)  
The plant was built in one night, a world record. It looked like a giant iron. The fog was steam that came from the plant. I went and asked my mom if I could go and check the plant out when she saw me she gasped and passed out, What was wrong with her? I went to the plant anyway and it was huge. Bigger then all the buildings in my town. 2 big letters were on the side. MM. Medical Mechanica. When I went to scratch my head to think about what company that was, I hit something. Something coming out of me. A horn. I screamed and ran home. I ran straight into the bathroom and covered it with a bandaid. It went back in to my head."At least I don't have to go to school".  
(Song 3 end)

I asked my mom if I could hang out with Sam and she agreed so I went over. Along the way, some kids pushed me off my bike and stole it so I had to hoof it there. When I got there, I found out that Haruko had followed me there and was already inside playing a game with Sam. "Uh, Sam?" Sam was too busy fighting with Haruko in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja to respond. Orochimaru's body flew across the screen, Winner: Sakura Haruno Haruko got up and then whacked Sam with the controller a couple times.She then danced out of the room singing "I won." Sam finally noticed me. "Oh, Hey Bobby. "Hey, You started without me?" "Yeah, She came here saying she was your babysitter and your mom sent her to watch you." "And why would my mom do that again?" "I dunno" "Sam." "Yah?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Yah" I took off my band-aid. "Good lord man!" Haruko walked back in the room. "So, It worked." " Don't tell me you did this?" "Fine," Haruko said, "I won't tell you then." "Am I missing out on something here?" Sam asked, totally clueless. I walked out of the house and I started having a huge headache. Haruko's bracelet started making some weird movements."Is there a super magnet in the house or something?"Haruko grinned

(Blues Drive Monster, The Pillows)

Suddenly, The horn grew and turned into a huge robot fighting off another one's arm. The fully made robot had a TV for a head and was red. The TV headed robot ripped the arm out of my head and I got caught on his back. Great. They grappled with each other until Haruko ran outside with her guitar on her back. She then jumped over us. She brought her guitar down right on the arm robot and then spun around and hit the red TV robot turning him blueish green. Me and the robot both blacked out at the same time.  
(Song 4 end)

I woke up during the night and saw Haruko sleeping on the floor and the blueish green robot in the corner. I stayed up a bit longer and right before I went to sleep Haruko muttered the words... "Fooly Cooly"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll bet your wondering what everybody looks like so you can picture the story in your head, huh? That's whyI added this! (They're in order of introduction to the story)

Me- Kinda short with short brown hair. A yellow t-shirt that says "OHMYGODIMONFIRE" with black and red shorts.

Sam- Really tall with medium dirty blond hair. A white concert t-shirt and a bathing suit on for shorts.

Haruko-Duh!

Mom-A regular mom with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. A hot pink t-shirt with pink and gray sweatpants.

Chel- A regular dad with black hair that is gelled back. A gray cut-off mets shirt with black shorts.

Cassie- A regular teenager with brown hair with blonde highlights. A pink tanktop and cargo shorts.

TV-Robot-Duh!

Bot-arm- Duh!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I'm keeping the next chapter preview thing in script form, the first three chapters were all typed up and ready to go, but they were in script form.)

(Nightmare, The Pillows)  
Haruko: Next time on FLCL: America, Bobby starts growing a new horn and I become a babysitter for another house?

Me: What are you babbling about?

Haruko: I'm just reading the script!

Me: What script?

Haruko: Whatever, Next time on FLCL: America-

Me: You said that already!

Haruko: SHUT UP!

THWACK!  
(Song 5 end)

Next Chapter: What is Fooly Cooly?


	2. What is Fooly Cooly?

A/N:Go to my profile for the links to... MOST of the songs.

Disclaimer:I do not own FLCL or any of it's characters other then Myself, my friends and my family

Once again all songs are in (parentheses).

And thanks for the review Eternum123, I was waiting for the 1st review to post the next chapter, I just need 2 more for chapter 3.

(Sorry for the short chapter)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: What is Fooly Cooly?

(She has a girlfriend now, Reel Big Fish)  
That question bothered me for a while. The days passed and I got used to Haruko being here. Then the day came when I asked her the question. Looking outside, I saw her working on her vespa. I went up to her. "Hey, Haruko?" "Yeah?" She leaned backwards on her vespa and asked me that while upside down. "I have two questions." Haruko picked her ear with her foot."Shoot." "First, The truth, Where'd you come from, and second, What is Fooly Cooly?" "I'll only answer the first one, I'm an alien." I just stared at her. "What drug are you on?" "I'm telling the truth." "No, seriously, are you shooting up in my room?" "I'm telling the truth!" "God, you don't need to yell at me E.T, I'm going to Sam's." I got on my (new) bike and rode to Sam's. "Hey, Bobby." "Hey, Sam." Haruko walked up from downstairs. "Why the hell do you keep following me here?" "Your mom was worried." "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask her if I could come..." "She's making me watch you 24/7" "I hope that doesn't mean when I'm in the shower too." Haruko gave me a devilish grin "God,no!" "I'm kidding, Man, you're dumb!" "You're the one who goes around hitting people with guitars!" Sam just watched and laughed. (Song 1 end)

I went home shortly after that, my mom made me take a shower. As I was singing in the shower, I heard a bass guitar do the same song. I slowly looked around the curtain and screamed, "What the hell are you doing in here!" "Making sure you don't sneak off" Haruko replied. "Did my mom actually tell you do do this?" "Maybe, Maybe not. I shut the water off and waited until she blinked. I dived out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. With the towel around me, I grabbed my clothes and ran.

"Crazy bitch!" In my room, I got into my clothes and went downstairs. "At least my dad's picking me up soon, I'll be away from Little Miss Psycho." The doorbell rang and I hopped into my dad's car. Haruko's Vespa was missing but I didn't notice. I did notice however, that the back of my head hurt. When we got to my dad's house, I just played my Xbox 360 till dinner, I walked upstairs and turned into the dining room. ( Manga Start)

"Gah!" I yelled. "Hi!" Haruko said "What's with all the yelling?" My dad asked "Sit down, Bobby" My grandma demanded. "What's she doing here?" "You always were angry that you could never stay home while we were out, so I hired a babysitter." "She's my babysitter at Mom's already!" "That's impossible, now sit down and eat." "Oh, Bobby, I'm going to a trade fair for work, so It'll be you, Haruko, and Grandma for a while." "Lemme guess, She's staying in my room?" "How did you know?" "Call it a hunch, Can I be excused?" "Sure." (Manga end)  
(Song 2 end)

I went right to sleep when I got into my room. I woke up with a giant growth coming out of the back of my head. "Great." I stayed in my room for a few hours until I decided to go downstairs. I put on a baseball cap and went downstairs to talk to my grandma. She wasnt there, Just Haruko. "Your grandma went shopping." "I put that together thank you."

(Crazy Sunshine)  
Her bracelet started twitching around. "I'd go outside if I were you." I ran outside just in time, another giant robot burst out of the back of my head, he was missing an arm, The robot smacked me in the head, I flew into my Dad's old car. Haruko dashed outside with her guitar in her hands. "Call your robot!" "I haven't named him yet!" "Fine then"  
She put her guitar into a shotgun position and pumped round after round into the robot. He swung his arm at her, she just flipped over it and continued her assault. I tried to distract him but of course I got hit again and flew into a big oak tree. It fell onto the robot severely damaging it. Haruko ran out of ammo so she jumped on top of the robot and bashed it's head in. She then jumped back down and flung her guitar over her shoulder. The bot collapsed. Haruko turned to me. "That's Fooly Cooly"  
(Song 3 end)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dad- Average dad with salt and pepper hair. A polo shirt with Khaki pants

Grandma- An average grandma with white hair. A navy blue shirt with white pants.

Big robot- Duh!

-  
(Weekend)  
Haruko:Next time on FLCL: America, The plot for the 3rd episode is completely ignored

Me: Hey, There are some references to it!

Haruko: Will you have cat ears like Naota did?

Me: Maybe. But if I do, they'll only be mentioned!

Mamimi randomly runs on screen

Mamimi: Will I be in it!

Me: No!

Mamimi:Awww...

Me: Fudging smoker...

Kamon randomly runs on screen

Kamon:How about me?

Me:NO! This takes place in B-A-B-Y-L-O-N! Not M-A-B-A-S-E!

Kamon: Awww...

Me: Fudging pervert...

Next Chapter: Royal Rumble!  
(Song 4 end)

A/N:Sorry to any Mamimi or Kamon fans, I just don't like their characters. 


	3. Royal Rumble

Warning: Someone dies in this chapter! 

A/N: Once again, Songs are in parentheses

Other A/N: I know I said I'd wait for another review but I think I'm disappointing my 1 fan, so I'm posting this chapter for my only fan so far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Royal Rumble

(Kiss me deadly,Reel Big Fish)  
I'll also remember the day that all my friends fought with Cassie's friends. I was hanging out with all of my friends and Cassie was hanging out with all of her's. Haruko was upstairs. My friends were Sam, Rob, Eric, James, and myself. Her friends were Karol, Maggie, Colleen, Eddie, and herself.  
They came downstairs to have a snack, "Hey,Jackass." My names not jackass." "Jackass." "What? "Get us a snack" "No" "What?" "I said No, what are you, deaf?"

She kicked me and I fell off of my chair and hit my head on the tile ground. "That hurt!" "Now, Get us a snack!" "No..." As she went to hit another blow, my friend James stepped in and countered it and socked her in the face. I laughed and got up. "James, James, James... If you're gonna hit a girl, at least hit her harder." Karol charged at James "You little-" He was cut off by Cassie pulling at the back of his shirt. "Karol, stop." "Why?" "I want the satisfaction of helping you," Cassie and all her friends then charged at us.

They may have had the size advantage, but Sam and James were great at ninjutsu, and Eric was a karate brown belt. I picked up a little wooden bat. Rob didn't know how to fight. It was pretty much, Me fighting Eddie, Sam fighting Colleen, James fighting Karol, Rob fighting Cassie, and Eric fighting Maggie. I ran right at Eddie and whacked him in a "private area" with my bat, I followed up by breaking the bat over his head. Sam waited for Colleen to charge and gave her a huge punch in the stomach, She recovered quick and scratched Sam's face. He grabbed her shoulders and knocked her out with a headbutt. James jumped on Karol and punched him a couple of times,rolled off him, and he knocked him out with a chair. Cassie jumped on the table, got behind Rob, grabbed his leg, and made him kick the back of his head, officially breaking his leg. Eric, not being allowed to hit girls simply dodged and countered, until Maggie pulled out a kitchen knife. After that, Eric dashed under her guard and knocked her out in one solid blow to the chin.

We had won. Cassie stood there in shock. I mourned the loss of my wooden bat. "10.00$... gone..." Sam ran at Cassie and got ready to knock her out. As Sam was about to hit Cassie, Haruko jumped down the stairs. "You don't hit a girl!" She hit Sam right in the head with her guitar and sent him into a wall.There were a few tense moments where he just laid there and didn't move until he got up like nothing happened. "Are things gonna come out of my he-" Out of nowhere, Sam got a horn on his head bigger then both mine combined.

(Song 1 end)

"Whoa!" "I'd better get home" " I have to clean everything up." I looked at all the unconsious bodies. "This might take awhile..." I woke them all up, no one remembered a thing, thank god.

When I went upstairs, I heard Haruko talking to the cat."Maybe I shoulda hit Sam first, Bobby isn't anywhere near as strong as he is." I felt a slight sadness inside me. If she had hit Sam first, My life would've stayed the same, Hell, I would've died by boredom. I went to the front porch to think about what I heard. About a half hour later, The door opened behind me. It was Haruko. "Hey Haruko" "Hey" She sat down next to me. I sighed. "So, Where in space are you from?" "Like I'd tell you" "Hey, I'm the one with things coming out of my head." "You're not the only one." "Well Yeah, Meh, Sam's probably just a dud." She didn't answer me and went back inside.

I saw a strange figure in the shadows but it dissapeared mumbling something. When I went to check on where it was, I found a wierd big black rectangle, It almost looked like an eyebrow. I threw it away and went back upstairs. I watched TV till' 3:00 AM and went to sleep. I woke up at noon the next day. I checked my forehead and the back of my head. Nothing was there, until I rubbed the top of my head. There were 2 cat ears there. One was black and the other was white. I went downstairs and had a huge swig of milk, straight from the carton. "So the little kitten's up" "If you just called me 'little kitten', I will personally kill you" "Jeez, You're fiesty" "Shut up" Haruko went up behind me and began scratching my head, right behind my "new" ears. It felt really good but i knocked her hand away. "God, Relax" "I'll relax if you don't scratch my head!" "I named the robot." "Whaddya name it, Haruko?" "Canti" "That's a dumb na-" I was cut off by Haruko whacking me in the head. "Ow, ok, fine, it's not a dumb name"

(Ten thousand fists, Disturbed)

Haruko's bracelet began going crazy, but my cat ears went back into my head. "If it's not coming out of me then, Oh god!" Me,Haruko, and Canti all ran outside and hopped onto the Vespa and rushed to Sam's house. On the way, a giant red pheonix looking thing shot up into the sky. It was sucked back in to where it came from as fast as it had appeared. Suddenly, A smaller red figure appeared, looked around, saw us, and charged. "Is that.. Sam?" "That Bastard!" Haruko jumped up and tried to block the quickly approaching Atomsk-Sam, Sam sent her shooting into the ground at near-Light speed. He looked up at me. He spoke in a possesed voice. "Hello, Bobby." Sam fired a huge shockwave at me, Canti grabbed me at the last second. Before I had a chance to speak, Canti ate me through a mouth in his stomach. He turned red like he was when he first came out of my head.. A huge beam came out of his TV screen. He pulled a guitar out of it. Sam pulled a similar guitar off his back."Bring it on, Motherf$ker." Canti and Sam charged at eachother, Their guitar's collided at unimaginable speeds, nearly 100 hits were made in a second, until Sam made a mistake. Canti seized the moment to chop off one of Sam's arms, in the moment of pain that followed, he chopped off Sam's other arm, grabbed him and threw him toward the ground.

He stayed there kneeling, back in his regular form, armless. Canti spat me back out and I walked up to him. Haruko followed. It was kind of pitiful seeing him there. "Bobby, Help me, We're friends, right?" I didn't pay any attention to him and I turned to Haruko. "Do whatever you want with him."

I walked away as Haruko slowly put the guitar's shotgun barrel to Sam's head

Bang.  
(Song 2 end)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James-A regular pre-teen with brown gelled back hair. A baseball jersey with jean shorts.

Karol-A regular teenager with medium brown hair. A light blue shirt and cargo shorts.

Eddie-A regular teenager with light brown hair in a crew cut. A mets jersey with beige shorts

Colleen-A regular pale teenager with long brown hair. A white tank top and jeans. My sister made me say that

Rob- A regular teenager with brown bedhead hair. A white t-shirt with black shorts.

Eric- A regular preteen with black medium hair. A blue striped shirt with beige shorts.

Maggie- A regular teenager with long black hair. A sky blue tank top and jeans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(White Ash)

Haruko: Next time on FLCL: America, A satelite starts coming to Earth and it's aimed straight for Babylon, Can Bobby stop it?

Me: Probably not

Haruko: Then, We're all going to die!

Me: I'll just move.

Haruko: It's aimed at your head!

Me: Then we're screwed...

Next Time: Swing the bat.  
(Song 3 end)


	4. Swing the Bat

As usual, Songs are in parentheses

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Swing the bat (Drinkin', Reel Big Fish)  
The sun was burning overhead. The humidity was nearly at 90. "Why the hell did I have to listen to Sean!" My friend Sean had come up to me one day and suggested that I join the baseball team. Being the "nice guy", I accepted even though I hate sports with all my being. Anyway,We were getting our asses handed to us, The score being 20-1. I was up at bat. I tried to swing but exhaustion from the heat got to me and as luck would have it, the third pitch beaned me in the face. I was in the dugout for the rest of the game with a tissue up my nose. They had a secret weapon on their side and wouldn't you know it, It was Sean. I looked in the stands. Haruko wasn't there. "Dammit, She said she'd come instead of my mom." My mom was out on a business trip. I sighed and walked up to the coach. "I quit." "Why?" "Because I hate baseball" I walked away as the coach started yelling at me for "smartmouthing at your elders" or whatever. I was on my way home when Haruko rode up next to me. "Need a lift?" "Were you able to explain Sam's death to his parents?" "Not yet." "Do I have to do it?" "Yup" (Song 1 end)

I sighed and hopped on Haruko's vespa. After a large cryingfest at Sam's house, We went back home. " Bobby." "What?" "Show me you can fight, show me you can swing the bat." Show you I can do what?" "Fight." "No, the second thing" "What second thing?" "Nevermind." "So, will you show me you can fight"  
"Why?" "I'm not gonna be there protecting you all the time." "Fine." "I'll use my guitar, you use this." She tossed me a blood red baseball bat. "I.. hate... Baseball." "Ah, Stop it with that and just fight me." "Fine."

(Puppet, Thousand Foot Krutch)

I charged right at Haruko and swung at her head. She ducked and got me in the gut. When I bent over she tried to get my head but I side stepped it. I got her in the foot with a lucky hit but then she got my head and I got sent back into the wall causing a bag of Cheese Doodles to fall and open on my head. Haruko laughed at me. "Laugh at This!" I charged at her and hit her in the face. She barely flinched. "Ah, Shi-" I didn't have the time to finish speaking before Haruko knocked me out.  
(Song 2 end)

I woke up at my dad's house at 8 in the morning. Walking to the fridge, I made sure no one was looking and swiped a monster(A/N: My dad drinks alot of SERIOUS energy drinks and monster is on of 'em. I'm normally not allowed to have it.) from the fridge. I got dressed and walked to the park.

Sitting on a bench, I heard a rustling behind me. "Who is it?" A man with red hair walked out of the bushes. He had one huge rectangular eyebrow above his left eye. " I guess this is yours." I threw the eyebrow I had found so that it stuck to his face. He took it and put it over his right eye. " Bobby" "How do you know my name?" "I've been watching you." "I know that part, but you've been listening in to my conversations?" "You'd better stay away from Haruhara." "Her name is Haruko, Mr. I know everything about nothing." "My name is Amarao." "How about I just call you 'Spying asshole'." "Haruhara is dangerous, You have to stay away from her." " I don't believe you as much as I can pronounce your name." I got up and walked off.

His cellphone began ringing, He answered it. "What is it Kitsurabami?" "Sir, A satellite is coming towards Earth. "Why?" "It appears to be targeting something." He looked in the distance to see a bright shining light. "Declare a state of emergency!"

I had a bright light coming out of my head this time. I managed to cover it up with a newspaper until I got home, where I used my cap. I heard an announcement over the radio. "We are declaring a state of emergency on the towns of Babylon and Huntington, evacuate immediately." Haruko walked up behind me and plunged her hand into my skull. "What the hell are you doing!" She didn't answer me and she pulled a guitar out of my head. " Come on, We're going to the factory." "Wha-" She pulled me onto her vespa and we drove to Babylon's Medical Mechanica plant. We drove straight up onto the roof. She gave me my guitar and pushed me off the bike. "When the big sattelite bomb comes, Hit it!" "Bomb?" I turned around to ask her what she meant but she was gone. "Ah, crap." I walked to the edge of the plant and pulled my guitar into a ready position.

(Otherworld, Nobeu Oematsu)  
The satellite came extremely fast. At Amarao and Kitsurabami's base, I'll bet they were pissing themselves. Millaseconds before the satellite hit me, I swung my guitar. There was a huge metal on metal screeching sound, I would've plugged my ears if I could've. My arms were about to give up when a strange symbol appeared on my head. I felt recharged but I knew I still couldn't do it. I was about to give up when I heard a large yelling behind me. Haruko ran up to the satellite and hit it. With our combined strength, We were able to repel it back through the atmosphere. I breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into the black void that is unconciousness.  
(Song 3 end)

I was hanging out with Sean and Eric a few days later. Sean asked, "Whaddya guys wanna do?" Eric replied, " I dunno." Sean responded, " I dunno, How about you Bobby?" I thought for a moment, and smiled, " How about baseball?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean- An average teenager with a Mets Jersey and Jeans.

Coach- Just imagine Shigekuni. Pretty much just like him.

Amarao- Duh!

Kitsurabami- Duh!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruko: Next time, We have a huge airsoft gun battle!

Me: But I dont have an airsoft gun.

Haruko: You will next chapter!

Me: But I can't afford one!

Haruko: I don't care!

Next chapter: The hand


	5. The Hand

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I almost stopped the fic but i decided not to. so, IN YOUR FACE YELLOWCARDFMAFANS! Oh, and by the way the plot is different... in ways... SHUT UP ABOUT MY WRITING PROBLEMS! Anyway, without further ado, FLCL: America Chapter 5! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5: The Hand (Take on me, Reel Big Fish)

I sighed as I got out of bed. Looking up, I saw the note. "Gone to the airsoft store, Be back soon. Haruko." I ripped the note off the wall and shuffled down the hallway. The sound of the front door nearly crashing in was familiar to my ears.

"Mooommm, Haruko's back... and we need another door!" No one answered me. "Mom?" I went into my mom's room only to find noone in there. "Huh." I turned around to see Haruko right behind me gripping a Carbine. "Jesus Christ, what in the hell are you doing!"

"Giving you your gun." She handed me the Carbine, it was an airsoft Carbine.

"Why do I need this?"

"You'll see." She walked out of the room leaving me on the floor in my pajamas gripping a fake Carbine. (Song 1 end)

thisismyattemptatadividerthatisntabunchofhyphensihopeyoulikeit

Haruko demanded that I dress in full camoflauge. I would keep asking why but she would ignore me. She also made me have a big lunch. She seemed anxious while I ate. She kept looking at the clock. At 12:55, She made me hop on her vespa with my Carbine and we drove to a secluded forest. For some reason, All my friend's parents cars were there. "Ok, What are we doing?"

"Alright, Alright, I'll tell ya, We're having an airsoft duel."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"... OK, you got me there" We pulled into a dirt road and got off. All my friends were there, They were James, Maulik, Rob(his leg healed), Eric, Sean,Mark, Zack, and Jacob. There were 10 of us altogether. James and Haruko stepped off to the side and started choosing people. In the end, The teams were James, Sean, Eric, Jacob, and Rob vs. Haruko, Me, Maulik, Zack, and Mark.

"Ready?" Haruko asked.

"No," I replied

"Good!" She signaled the start of the duel and we all ran in seperate directions. I stayed in the bushes while watching James and Haruko duel. James has twin Uzis while Haruko had a shotgun. James and Haruko were evenly matched but I knew Haruko wasn't trying very hard. James got a hit on her which meant she was out. "Ah, crud." While James was feeling a bit full of himself, I snuck up behind him and dumped my extra clip on his head.

"You're out."

"Fuck." Of course, I was full of myself and didn't notice Sean behind me. He pistolwhipped me, knocking me unconcious.

ivebeenwatchingwaytomuchnarutoihaveadmcnarutocrossoverplannedgoodidea?

I woke up on the back of Haruko's vespa. We were in motion. "What the- Where are we going Haruko?"

"The barber shop." She had that devilish grin of hers on. That couldn't be good.

ialsoplantohavenarsashumorstoryyeahiknowitsyaoibutithinkitllbefunny

I had gone to the bathroom right when we got there. Being unconcious really makes you have to piss. I came out of the bathroom only to see Haruko on one of the room and an army of what looked like Agent Smiths led by Amarao on the other. "Oh... Shit."

(Red Flag, Billy Talent)  
The agents shot first, Haruko zipped from side to side of the room firing her guitar shotgun at the agents, killing them by the tens. Amarao barely dodged her shots and countered with her own. Amarao got hit on the shoulder and fell on the ground in pain.

"Amarao!" The agents were so distracted that Haruko was able to kill them all with little resistence. Amarao got up and overviewed the situation. He ran. At this point, I reached to scratch the back of my head. I felt a lump, a big lump.

"Haruko, How long have I had this?"

"Oh, about ever since Sean knocked you out."

"So, It's due to come out soon?"

Haruko's bracelet started twitching. "Yup."

ohshitthislooksbadformedoesntitlolomgwtfirl33tjkjk

(Song 2 end)

(Line and Sinker, Billy Talent)

I heard a gun cocking, then, pow. A giant figure came out of my head, business as usual. When it was fully grow, It looked like a giant bandito. It began walking toward the Medical Mechanica plant. You know the drill.

"Canti!" The robot came soaring down and landed on the robotic bandito's head, causing a small dent. I walked into his open mouth and let the darkness enfold me.  
Canti turned red and flew into the air. He picked Haruko up and flew around the bandito he pulled out guns as we flew around him, Canti dodged the bullets effortlessly and his screen began to emit a red beam, He pulled a guitar out of it like before against Sam. Dashing at unimaginable speeds, He went directly through the bandito, revealing, a giant hand.

It landed right next to the factory, and it turned into a giant stone hand with a hole in the middle. Canti spat me out and I looked at the factory and the hand. I sighed and hopped on Haruko's vespa. Haruko jumped on and drove us toward home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(I have replaced the descriptions with a credit song)

Don't wait for, a knight in shining armour. Your savior's, reflected in the mirror. These flowers, have grown from bloodstains on the ground!

Go rake the, leaves of your grass and my grave. The fact is, everyone bleeds when they shave. There's no use, so don't deny we're just the same!

We'll take it back! Broken dagger, southern swagger! Voices of violence!

These cowboys, will ride off in the sunset. Once their toys, have turned another profit. Back fire, their smoking guns will never rest!

Unleash the, skeletons from the closet. These strangers, are friends that you never met. They'll send them, sympathies with a hallmark card

We'll take it back! Broken dagger, southern swagger! Voices of violence!

Even after I'm dead and buried, I'll still remember. Even after I'm dead and buried, I'll come back fighting!

We'll take it back! Broken dagger, southern swagger! Voices of violence!

Voices of violence will always be heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(There is also no more previews)

Next Chapter and the last chapter: His Power


	6. His Power

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. sadness But, I'm gonna start work on a Devil May CryxNaruto crossover called 'Ninja's Don't Cry' so try to read that!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: His Power (Beer, Reel Big Fish)

I woke up and popped right out of bed. I went and turned my PS2 on. "Finally, She's gone." Expecting to watch the intro of Ape Escape 3, I put my controller down and reclined against my bed. However, An audio track came up.

"Don't worry my Bobby-kun, I'll be back soon!"

"Da' Fuck?" I shut off the PS2 and ran downstairs. Guess who. "What in God's name are you doing here, You're a wanted Criminal!"

"So?"

"Why here?"

"Well, I guess you could call this place my safehouse!"

"Jesus... well, The safehouse roommates are kicking you out, so scoot."

"Would you come with me?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Alright then" She walked out the door and hopped on her Vespa.

"Wait!"

"What is it, Mr. Crankyass?"

"I'm coming too" I ran outside and hopped on her Vespa. We drove off.  
(Song 1 End)

imnotsurewhethertohaveakurenaidantepairingoradanteankopairinginmydmcnarutoficvotewhenyoureviewplease

"Why do you always have to break the speed limit?"

"Because otherwise we wouldn't get anywhere!"

"Yes we would, It would just be a little- AHHHHH!" We jettisoned off a cliff. "You idiot, you're going to kill us bo-" I was interrupted by the shock of hitting land again. "Oh."

"You think I'd try to kill you?"

"You've tried to before!"

"Oh yeah... well..."

"Well Whaaaaa-!" She sped up again

iwastryingtosaywellwhatbutshespedupsoigotpwned

Eric was walking down the road to 7-11 to get a slurpee but he stopped and looked to the side because he saw something strange. I was sleeping under a bench and Haruko was sleeping on top of it. He sighed and kicked a rock at me. "Ow... Eric?"

"What the hell are you doing, Bobby?"

"Sleeping, what's it look like?"

"Sleeping, but... under a bench?"

"Why not?"

"It's under a fucking bench."

"Well... yeah." I rolled out from under the bench and got up. "Where am I?"

"You're on the road right next to your house."

"Really, hold on." I turned around, "Haruko, wake up, we're going home."

"mmpgfdkgnj, two more minutes."

"I'll just walk home, see you later."

"See you later"

imrunningoutofideasfortheselittledividerswellanywayremembertovoteforeitheradanteankopairingoradantekurenaipairinginninjasdontcry

I laid down on the couch. "Finally, I'm home."

"I was waiting for you."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I ain't gonna listen."

"You are a stubborn little one, aren't you?"

"Fine, fine, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Raharu, You know her as Haruko."

"What about Haruko?"

"She using you."

"For?"

"She needs to get someone out of your head."

"Who?"

"The pirate king, Atomsk."

"Why? Does she love him?"

"In a way, She only wants his power."

"I could expect that much, so why do you want to stop her?"

"The only way to get him out of your head involves Medical Mechanica conquering and destroying the world."

I sat up at this. "So, I'll have to stop Haruko."

"Yes."

"You've got yourself a deal, I'm not losing the Earth to some power-hungry bitch." I shook Amarao's hand.

wowyouwerentexpectingthatwereyouimgoodatplottwistsandturnshehheh

Amarao left shortly after that. He gave me a walkie-talkie when he left. I got dressed into some respectable clothes and hefted the guitar Canti pulled out of his screen over my shoulder. I told Canti to wait in my room and got a transmission from Amarao.

"Come to the factory now, Raharu has the missing part of the stone hand and if it's attached, Atomsk will be unleashed!"

"Shit!" I screamed for Canti because I realized I'd need him for the battle. He ate me and I told him where to go from the inside.

We arrived at the factory and we landed right across from Haruko with Amarao at the same distance behind us. I told Canti to spit me out and he did.

"Bobby-kun, Come to me!"

"Don't listen to her, hold up your part of the bargain!"

I slowly began to walk towards Haruko "What are you doing!"

"I'm making the smart choice!"

"She's going to kill us all!"

I didn't listen to him and I stood directly in front of Haruko. I hefted my guitar off my back and proceeded to bash Haruko in the face. "What did I say, Commander Amarao?"

"You did make the smart choice, now just defeat her!"

"Can do!"

(River Below, Billy Talent)

I charged at Haruko and swung at her stomach. She jumped over it and tried to hit me in the back. I barely dodged to the side. I attempted to get her face but she ducked it. I was able to knee her gut. She grabbed my shirt collar and threw me at the main core of the hand which had already fused with the hand. Canti tried to save me but we both got eaten. "No!" The hand began to go towards the iron. Canti, fused with me, was able to get out of the bottom of the hand. Canti blasted toward the hand and stopped it just in time. Canti's screen began to glow ultralight and the beam ripped through the hand causing it to get blasted off the iron. A figure that strangely looked like Sam did when Canti fought him emerged from Canti's screen. It was me.

"You bastard!" Haruko flew at me and I blocked her strike with dual guitars. We kept flying away from eachother and flying back toward eachother with the intent to kill. I got a good hit on Haruko's face and she flew toward the ground. She got up looking completely drained. She was ready to die as I fused my guitars together and charged at her. I didn't stop. I smashed her as hard as my power would let me right in the gut. She coughed up blood as she fell to the ground unconcious. I hefted my guitar getting ready for the killing blow. I felt my power leave me when I tried to kill Haruko. I heard a voice in my head that wasn't my own. "Don't, I love her." I lost my power and fell backwards unconcious.

(Song 2 End)

I woke up in the hospital the next day with 3 broken ribs and a broken arm. There was a note next to my bed that said, "When you get better, use these tickets to Tokyo to go to our base, There you will be inducted into our ranks and become a field officer to stop Raharu from doing any more evil, Please reply, Amarao

I asked the nurse for a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote back, "I would gladly be entered into the ranks of your organization and cannot wait to protect the Earth. Sincerely, Bobby." I asked the nurse to mail it to Amarao and I leaned my head back to go to sleep, dreaming of the battle.

THE END -  
Don't wait for, a knight in shining armour. Your savior's, reflected in the mirror. These flowers, have grown from bloodstains on the ground!

Go rake the, leaves of your grass and my grave. The fact is, everyone bleeds when they shave. There's no use, so don't deny we're just the same!

We'll take it back! Broken dagger, southern swagger! Voices of violence!

These cowboys, will ride off in the sunset. Once their toys, have turned another profit. Back fire, their smoking guns will never rest!

Unleash the, skeletons from the closet. These strangers, are friends that you never met. They'll send them, sympathies with a hallmark card

We'll take it back! Broken dagger, southern swagger! Voices of violence!

Even after I'm dead and buried, I'll still remember. Even after I'm dead and buried, I'll come back fighting!

We'll take it back! Broken dagger, southern swagger! Voices of violence!

Voices of violence will always be heard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, How was it? Please review and flames for my decision to join Amarao are welcomed. 


End file.
